the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Paradigm City is made up of a number of characters: heroes, villains, and their 'normal' counterparts. Paradigm City is 50 million stories being told all at the same time, and every single individual has a chapter devoted to them. These are the most notable. Cleopatra, The Maker of Titans is an altruistic, if eccentric, multi-billionaire whom has invested almost all of her time, money, and effort into building up the Heroes Unlimited empire. Her secret is the most surprising of all the secrets in Paradigm City. Lenny Disco is a 63 year year old homicide detective working out of the 13th Precinct in Citywalk, Millennium City. A long time supporter and ally to heroes, Denny was the wisdom and experience to understand when a situation is way over the head of standard law enforcement. He often asks Heroes Unlimited to consult on a case he believes superpowers are involved with, and Heroes Unlimited know that they will always have this cynical, wise-cracking detective on their side. Mitchell Furth is responsible for the direction and bureaucratic management of the Tower District. A heavyset man in his sixties with ruddy complexion, drooping jowls and and a steel-grey buzz cut, Furth is a humorless brick interested only in securing his own power, and knows exactly which strings to pull in the City Council to maintain an indefinite posting of absolute dominion over his little fiefdom, be it ever so small in the grand scheme of things. Melissa Cartwright is the Governor of California. She is extremely ( HIGJLY?) pro-superhero and always willing to make time to meet with established superheroes. Most Paradigm superheroes know that when the need really arises they can turn to Governor Cartwright for help and support. She is married to Paragon and never stops searching for answers to what happened to her husband. Yoiko Hibiki is universally accepted as the greatest scientific female mind in the history of mankind. She is the President of the independent nation of Olympus, where she has used her scientific genius to create technologies that places Olympus centuries ahead of the rest of the world. Though she is a recluse whom rarely concedes to seeing anybody, as a teenager she was Paragon's sidekick and will offer assistance to heroes whom come to her seeking it. She sits on the HU board of directors. Chester A. Wainbridge is the chairman of the Gaslight Society and a major figure in Darkness Falls. Though he does not often meddle in the affairs of heroes, he makes it a point to be available to heroes who come seeking his resources. Walsh and Brooks are a pair of homicide detectives assigned to precinct 15 in Darkness Falls. They are a clever and apt pair, ideally skilled and suited to detective work and, most beneficial, always willing to accept superhero help on tough cases. The pair are on especially good terms with Heroes Unlimited. Jack Walsh is the father of Julia Walsh. Julia Walsh, though only 16 years old, is considered in the occult community to be the most potent psychic mind to come along in a century. Telepathy, omniscience, clairvoyance, pyrokinesis; Julia can do it all. She is so famous and so respected by the supernatural community that superheroes like Cantrip and Solitaire sometimes go to her for consultation. Julia lives in Darkness Falls. Stephen Wainbridge is the sitting mayor of Darkness Falls. Unlike his altruistic father Chester and his sister Victoria, Stephen is adamantly anti-hero. He believes that superheroes breed super villains and thus create the dangers they are supposedly protecting people from. Wainbridge has enacted volumes of city ordinances which limit the use of super powers within the city. The result, naturally, is that superhuman criminals simply ignore the ordinances but law abiding heroes are put at a distinct disadvantage. Superheroes must walk on eggshells in the Falls because of the Mayor, which is a truly sad turn of events. Renaldo Dinsmore is an investigative reporter operating out of KABC Television in Millennium City. To him, every problem ever faced by humanity rests squarely on the shoulders of super heroes. In his dark world vision, super-criminals wouldn't exist without super-heroes to create and foster them. He sincerely does not understand why super-heroes are as accepted as they are, and his weekly rants against specific heroes are the stuff of broadcast legend. Roman Tuscadero is the owner of several casinos in Gold Coast City and an exceptionally powerful man politically. He is a known hater of super humans and refuses to allow them to set foot in any business he owns. Several heroes, and members of law enforcement, suspect that Tuscadero is in reality a mob boss working his way up the ladder. His overt hostility to meta-humans makes him the prime suspect in a few unsolved murder cases involving meta-humans in the Bucket Dr. Anippe Patricia Pophis is a psychologist working at the Grenview Center for Psychiatric Treatment in Millennium City's upscale Citywalk district. Dr. Pophis specializes in delusions, whether those delusions result from diminished capacity or outright mental illness. She also holds Masters Degrees in Biochemistry and Theoretical Physics. The good doctor has played therapist to many high profile celebrities, which has earned her a reputation as a high cost shrink. This has somewhat diminished her credit as a "true" psychologist to some degree, but supporters point to her philanthropist work in helping those normal people who have come to believe that they have super powers like the larger than life members of Heros Unlimited or even Paradigm Ciry's flagship hero Paragon. In keeping with her altruistic tendencies, she takes on severe cases pro bono. Category:NPCs